


All I Want For Christmas(is a clue)

by theaterkidsamwinchester



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, YGOME20, bratty atem, exasperated yugi, failures at cooking, failures at life honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkidsamwinchester/pseuds/theaterkidsamwinchester
Summary: Prompt was: Bakura and Ryou spending the holidays together for the first time! Preferably with loads of family-related angst, first love, and fumbling attempts on both of their parts to make the day special for each other (and failing somewhat because they are both stupid) with a happy ending :D
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	All I Want For Christmas(is a clue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schadenfreudah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/gifts).



> I didn't quite manage to hit everything the prompter wanted, but hopefully they still like it! So this will actually be my first holiday related fic xD But I'm up for the challenge! This is a secret santa style gift-fic for bombshellbrunette, hope you enjoy!! ♡

Lying listlessly across the couch in the apartment of the midget and his royal highness was not really his idea of a good time, but desperate times called for desperate measures. It had been nearly a year since he and the pharaoh had returned to the world of the living, and in that time he had almost come to consider the younger man(and reluctantly, his partner) as a friend. The keyword, of course, being 'almost'. However, seeing as the only other person he tolerated was the subject of his current dilemma, he had no other choice but to pester the pharaoh and his beau for advice. 

To clarify, the reason he was in desperate need of advice was because he had no earthly idea what to get Ryou for Christmas. He and the rabbit had been dating for months by this point, but seeing as he was an ancient spirit who had lived in a ring for thousands of years he was at a loss what a typical couple would do together for the holidays. While he knew that the pharaoh was likely to be as lost as he was, he figured that the midget could set them both straight so that they don't make fools of themselves when Christmas finally arrives. 

Hearing the door finally opening, and the murmur of voices from the entryway, he called out "Yo!" In greeting. The voices ceased, and after two thumps he assumed were boots dropping to the floor of the genkan, his royal majesty finally made his appearance in the living room with a raised eyebrow. 

"Considering your former profession, I'm not even going to bother asking how you got in here. So let's skip right into asking, what the hell do you want?" Atem said grumpily, coming closer to flop down in an adjacent loveseat. Two more thumps were heard, likely the midget's god-awful trainers, before the second half of the dynamic duo entered the room. 

"Atem, be nice!" Yugi scolded, shoving the other's shoulder gently before sitting beside the tri-colored man. "What can we help you with Bakura?"

Atem just grunted, apparently not bothering to be hospitable even after his better half’s reprimand, so Bakura decided to focus on the nicer of the two for his... interrogation. For now. 

“Well midget, it’s like this. Ryou’s really ...excited, about all of this holiday crap coming up, especially since it’s our first since we started seeing each other. But as you know, we, that is, the pharaoh and I, have never experienced a holiday season ourselves, and so I… might possibly…. Needhelpcomingupwithsomethingtodofortherabbit.” He muttered all in one breath, trying to get it all out before he gave up in a fit of frustration(or more accurately, flustered embarrassment, not that he would admit that tidbit out loud).

  
  
With the ease of much practice, Yugi ignored the disparaging nickname(and his partner struggling not to crack up beside him), and instead focused on what he understood of the rest of the sentence. 

  
“I’m sorry, did you say that you wanted to do something for Ryou? For the holidays?” he asked, blinking bemusedly as his other half lost the battle to keep a straight face and started cackling at the embarrassed tomb robber. Incensed, Bakura lobbed a throw pillow at his royal pain-in-the-ass, which landed but did little to stop the other man’s mirth. 

“It’s not like you know any more about this holiday than I do, you dick!” He shouted, looking around for another pillow to lob his way and sadly coming up lacking. Atem looked smug, as if it wasn't just a coincidence that there were no more convenient projectiles nearby, while Yugi rolled his eyes at the ancient spirits-turned-toddlers. Apparently choosing to ignore their antics, Yugi tapped a finger on his chin thoughtfully, gazing off to the side while he contemplated Bakura’s question. Bakura waited impatiently, fidgeting in his seat on the couch as he waited for the midget to speak up. As patience was not a particular strong point of his, it was not long at all before he rudely shouted, “Well?” 

Yugi jumped slightly, not expecting the loud outburst, before turning to Bakura with a determined light in his eyes.  
  


“All right Bakura, I may not know much more about romance than either of you, but I may have an idea of what you could do for Ryou for Christmas….” 

Looking at Yugi’s face now, with Atem still smugly amused next to him, the great thief king was suddenly hit by the uncharacteristic urge to run from whatever plan the smaller tri-colored teen had decided upon. However, being the all powerful thief he was, he stuck it out; if not for his sake, then for Ryou’s. Ra help him. 

\-----------------------------------------RBxTKB----------------------------------------------

Bakura was going to strangle that happy-go-lucky partner of the pharaoh’s. This whole plan was a shitshow from start to finish. 

First, the midget’s idea was to take him to a fancy romantic restaurant. Bakura nixed that idea quickly because the thought of being in the middle of that many people made him squeamish. No way he wanted to be in the middle of a sappy lovefest for christmas! Then, he suggested he take Ryou ice-skating in town square. Bakura _despised_ the cold, so why the hell would he subject himself to something like a frozen arena? Finally, as a last resort, the midget came up with the utterly _brilliant_ idea of Bakura cooking a romantic meal for the rabbit. Problem was? Bakura couldn’t cook worth a _damn._ The midget was determined to find some way to help though, so he offered to teach him. And that’s how they ended up where they were now. Covered in flour and being laughed at by an irritating manchild of a former king. Apparently, Yugi thought that making tempura wouldn’t be too hard of a task for him. Clearly, he was wrong. 

With a vein throbbing in his forehead, Bakura stomped off to the bathroom to get cleaned up, leaving the offending bag of flour broken on the floor and the equally flour covered Yugi behind in a frustrated huff. Grabbing a towel from the rack in the bathroom and stopping in front of the mirror, he frantically scrubbed at his face and hair to try and get the majority of the flour off. So engrossed in his task, he nearly missed the presence coming up behind him. 

“Oi.” Atem said boredly, stepping up so that he could be seen over Bakura’s shoulder in the mirror’s reflection. Pausing in his task, Bakura glared at the other through the glass. 

“Are you finally finished laughing? You were doing a convincing impression of a hyena for a moment there.” 

Atem rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist just because you couldn’t handle making tempura. Honestly, Yugi doesn’t really know what’s easy to cook or not, he only started cooking after we moved out of the game shop…” Atem sighed, a fondly exasperated look on his face. “Look, Bakura, if you really want to make something easy that doesn’t involve a lot of guesswork or technical aspects, just buy the sauce mix for curry. It tells you exactly how to do it on the box, the hardest thing is making sure you don’t let all the water boil out. And don’t forget to put some rice in the rice cooker before you start so that it finishes at the same time. All right? With your skills with a knife you should be able to chop things up to put in the curry. Just don’t overthink it.” Atem smirked, clapping a hand on the thief’s shoulder and making him flinch. “It’s Ryou anyways, the fact that you made an effort will probably mean the most to him. Maybe stick a candle on the table or something.” 

Bakura snorted, knocking the pharaoh’s hand off him gently.

  
“You make me sound like a housewife. Just because I wanted to do something nice for once…” He grumbled, finally giving up on getting the flour off him without a thorough shower. Letting the towel fall to the floor, he started for the door to exit their apartment, waving over his shoulder distractedly. “I’ll think about what you suggested. Tell the midget thanks for trying.” 

Bakura didn’t give Atem a chance to say anything in response as he stomped his way into the genkan, retrieved his well worn boots, and made his way out onto the street. As absorbed in his thoughts he was, he didn’t notice Ryou approaching the midget’s apartment from the left and knocking on the newly closed door, as he exited from the right side of the apartment. 

\--------------------------TKBxRB--------------------------------------------

Finally, the moment of truth had arrived. Bakura had rushed to the store Christmas eve, not wanting the rabbit to see all the food in the fridge ahead of time lest he get suspicious, and narrowly managed to get everything he needed before things sold out. Apparently, more than one person had the idea to make a meaningful meal for each other on Christmas this year. Well tough luck for them because he was clearly the one with the most need for things to go right!

Sneaking back into the house was a little harder, but he managed to get himself and his purchases inside with no trouble, and even left them inside the grocery bags in the fridge to make it harder to distinguish what was bought. Now, he was ready. However, not wanting Ryou to figure out what he was doing, on Christmas morning he shooed the other out the door, ad-libbing something about needing him to go by the pharaoh’s place to pick up something he had left there before, and he accidentally slammed the door in poor Ryou’s face when the other tried to ask him what he had actually left. No matter! The rabbit would understand when he came home to see what Bakura had managed to accomplish. Rolling up his sleeves, he got to work, pulling everything out he had bought the day before and beginning the arduous process of making a lunch that Ryou would never forget. 

\----------------------------------------RBxTKB------------------------------------

Left blinking on the other side of a closed door, Ryou was more than a little bemused. Before this, he had gone to Yugi’s place to ask for help figuring out what to do for Bakura this year for Christmas, only to find Yugi covered in flour, with the pharaoh biting his lip trying not to laugh at his messy partner as he tried in vain to get all the flour off. Of course, Ryou had jumped in to help the other, and in short order they had him and the kitchen back in spotless condition. 

Upon asking his query though, he wasn’t expecting the normally collected pharaoh to start cackling like a maniac. He didn’t blame Yugi at all for gently slapping his partner upside the head; he’s sure if Bakura had been acting in the same manner he would have been more inclined to grab a ladle or something similar to hit the other man. Once Yugi had gotten his other half to calm down, he quietly explained that the only thing that the thief would really want from him for Christmas was for him to be there with him that day, and Atem suggested that maybe he could get him a new lockpick set if he was really so inclined to get him a gift. Ryou wasn’t sure that was enough to go on with at the time, but considering he did not want to send the pharaoh into hysterics again(for whatever reason the man had laughed in the first place…), he agreed, and ended up leaving the gift he bought for Bakura at their place so that the nosy man would not find it early. 

Honestly, he didn’t understand his darker half at all. Yugi had said that the only thing Bakura wanted was for him to be there, so why did he throw him out the door first thing that morning…? Biting his lip, he decided to just take advantage of the opportunity and grab Bakura’s gift from the tri-colored teens’ apartment, regardless of whether or not he actually needed to get something from them that Bakura had left behind. Truly, that just sounded like a very poorly thought out excuse…. Shaking his head, Ryou finally started walking, turning back once to look at their door before continuing on his way. 

\-----------------------------------------TKBxRB--------------------------------------

Through slight trial and error, Bakura had finally managed to put together what he assumed was the best curry and rice to be had. The vegetables were a little haphazardly cut, and the rice seemed a tiny bit dry, but he had done it. Now he only had to wait for Ryou to get home. 

Boredly sitting in one of the chairs, he continuously looked up at the clock, finding that time seemed to have slowed down now that he was no longer in the midst of cooking. To be fair, it had ended up a lot more fun than he expected, once he actually knew exactly what was expected of him. Maybe this cooking nonsense wasn’t so bad of an idea at all…. Finally hearing footsteps outside the door, he shot up, belatedly releasing the candle he had placed in the center wasn’t lit so he hastily grabbed a lighter and held it over the wick of the candle just as the handle of their apartment turned. Releasing the tab of the lighter, Bakura spun to face Ryou, a slightly manic smile spreading across his face. 

“Welcome back, Rabbit. I um… cooked us lunch? For Christmas?” He cringed at himself, hating the halting words, but not minding so much as Ryou’s eyes widened incredulously, the present in his hand thumping to the floor unceremoniously as Ryou launched himself across the room to hug the white-haired thief. Bakura oofed, narrowly avoiding bumping into the table at his back, before hesitantly returning the other’s hug. 

“I thought you had forgotten all about Christmas, with the way you shooed me out the door this morning.” Ryou breathed into his ear, Bakura wincing at the light admonishment. Ryou shook his head, squeezing tighter and prompting the other man to squeeze back. “No no, it’s fine now. Thank you so much, Bakura.” Ryou popped up on tiptoe to kiss the other man’s cheek, causing the dark skinned man to blush, before finally releasing him and dropping down to his normal height. “Shall we eat?” He held out his hand, and Bakura smiled lopsidedly, taking his hand and allowing the smaller man to tug him to his seat. Regardless of anything else, this is what he wanted from Christmas with his rabbit. A smile, a kiss, and shared time together. He didn’t need, nor want, anything else. 

\---------------------------RBxTKB----------------------------------------

“You got me… a lockpick set? You got the king of thieves a lockpick set?? I’ve made my own for 3000 years!”

  
“Atem suggested it! Yugi said you just wanted to spend time with me but I didn’t want to not get you anything!”

  
“.... I’m going to kill that bratking.”

“Now, now, not on Christmas…*coughs*.... How much extra curry powder did you put into this anyways?” 

“... Shut up, Rabbit.” 

END

  
  



End file.
